Todo
by Koji-Sakurazuka
Summary: Sephiroth y Vincent están mirando la luna de sangre.Songfic.YAOI!Advertidos quedáis!


_**Todo**_

Disclaimer: este es un songfic yaoi,no te gusta pues no lo leas!La canción es del grupo Pereza,altamente recomendada.Esta en español por raciones obvias nnU.La pareja de marras es Sephiroth/Vincent,quienes pertenecen a Squareenix y no a mí.Disfrutad y comentad!(Oh,he tenido que cambiar la palabra Madrid por Midgar para que tuviese sentido,no me mandéis flames por eso,además no están puestos todos los estribillos para no hacerlo muy repetitivo)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Vuela, vuela, vuela conmigo, _

_cuélate dentro dime "chico", _

_dame calor, sácame brillo, _

_hazme el amor en nuestro nido. _

_No quiero nada, nada más, _

_me sobra respirar. _

Medianoche,con la luna roja encima de nuestras cabezas,colgada de un cielo tan negro como la mismísima oscuridad.

Este tejado es más cómodo de lo que creía,quizás es porque estás aquí a mi lado.Te miro fijamente,tu pareces de otro mundo,el rojo sangriento de tus ojos intensificado por el color de la luz de selene;sonrío mientras continúo observándote,pues me parece increíble que seas más viejo que yo,a veces me dan ganas de que me trates como a un niño;si,un niño mimoso que sólo quiere tus abrazos y tus besos.

Me siento tan feliz,en este nuestro pequeño refugio,lejos de los problemas y las preocupaciones...por primera vez siento que tengo un hogar.

Y no necesito nada más en este momento,me siento lleno y seguro.

_Sube, sube, sube conmigo, _

_déjalo todo, yo te cuido, _

_ven a Midgar, ten un descuido, _

_haz cosas mientras yo te miro. _

_No tengo miedos, no tengo dudas, _

_lo tengo muy claro ya. _

Lo has dejado todo por mí,incluso a tu grupo de compañeros a los que has traicionado sólo por traerme de nuevo a la vida.Y no pareces arrepentirte de nada.

No te preocupes por nada,yo te protegeré de todo y de todos,no importa cuantos vengan a por tí,yo siempre estaré ahí.

Mientras te miro,sonrío aún más;tu mirada ha bajado del cielo a tu brazo dorado,has comenzado a juguetear con tus garras en un gesto muy infantil,como si no supieses que decir o que hacer.Me encanta observarte,podría pasarme la noche así.

No tengo ninguna duda de lo que siento por tí,eres el ser al que amo.

_Todo es tan de verdad _

_que me acojono cuando pienso _

_en tus pequeñas dudas, y eso _

_que si no te tengo reviento, _

_quiero hacértelo muy lento. _

De repente,me miras,pero lo que veo en tus ojos me hace sentir un pánico visceral;siempre tienes esa mirada triste,melancólica...acaso tienes miedo?O es que no estás seguro de que debas estar a mi lado?No,no mires abajo,mírame a mí.  
Me dan ganas desesperadas de abrazarte contra mi pecho,quiero decirte que todo está bien,que sin tí no podría hacer nada.Quiero que yazcas debajo de mi cuerpo...y que lo hagamos muy lento.

Pero me quedo quieto en mi sitio,no quiero asustarte.

_Sueña, sueña, sueña conmigo, _

_escríbeme luego un mensajito, _

_dime hacia donde yo te sigo, _

_si tu te tiras yo me tiro. _

_No tengo miedos, no tengo dudas _

_lo tengo muy claro ya. _

Vuelves a mirar a la luna escarlata,con ese aire soñador.Tu belleza oscura me hipnotiza y me atrae como a una polilla la luz de una vela.

Me gustaría que soñaras conmigo y que cuando despertasemos me lo contases,mientras tu cabeza descansa sobre mi pecho y yo te acaricio el pelo.

Me gustaría seguirte al fin del mundo,fuésemos a donde fuésemos,te acompañaría,sin dudarlo ni un momento;hasta si te lanzases a una batalla suicida te seguiría,quiero estar siempre junto a tí.

_Todo es tan de verdad _

_que me acojono cuando pienso _

_en tus pequeñas dudas, y eso _

_que si no te tengo reviento, _

_quiero hacértelo muy lento _

Y ese miedo vuelve al mirar de nuevo tus ojos,tan tristes.Me miras nuevamente,tu mirada es tan melancólica que parece la de un muñeco;tus labios pálidos se abren y tu voz se dirige a mí:

-Perdóname Sephiroth...todo lo que has pasado,es mi culpa;todos los sufrimientos,el dolor,las mentiras que has tenido que soportar...fue todo por mi culpa,por no poder detenerlos.No mereces estar al lado de un fracasado como yo...sólo conseguiré traerte más dolor...me alejaré de tí...

_Todo, todo, todo, todo, _

_yo quiero contigo todo. _

_Poco, muy poco a poco, poco, _

_que venga la magia y estemos _

_solos, solos, solos, solos, _

_yo quiero contigo sólo, _

_poco muy poco a poco, poco_

_que venga la magia y estemos _

_solos rozándonos todo, sudando, cachondos, _

_volviéndonos locos, teniendo cachorros, _

_clavarnos los ojos, bebernos a morro. _

Y sin decirte nada,me abalanzo sobre tí;te abrazo y te beso como un loco.Cómo se te ocurre decir semejante estupidez?Tu culpa?Con todo el daño que te hicieron a tí...

Te aprieto contra mi cuerpo con fuerza,no pienso dejar que te escapes de mí;estaremos tú y yo juntos para siempre,por toda la eternidad.

Te beso con locura mientras estás bajo todo el peso de mi cuerpo.Tus ojos me miran sorprendidos por esta repentina furia que ha conseguido doblegar tu fuerza,te he pillado tan de sorpresa que ni siquiera has podido forcejear.

_Dame, que aún te queda, dame un poco más, _

_dame que lo quiero todo. _

_Siento que cada vez más, tengo celos de todo._

_Dame, que aún te llega y todo llegará, _

_dámelo sólo a mi solo. _

_Siento que cada vez quiero más. _

Me separo de tu boca unos milimetros y te miro fijamente,tratando de no caer en la tentación de esos ojos sangrientos.

-Como no dejes de decir estupideces de ese calibre te tendré que atar a la cama para que no escapes.Escúchame con atención...quiero estar siempre a tu lado,sólo quiero estar contigo y quiero que me lo des todo,sólo a mí...si por mi fuera no te tocaría ni el aire,pues sólo yo quiero tocarte...y cada vez deseo más de ti,así que olvídate de todo eso que has dicho.Lo has entendido?-

Debo haber sonado muy brusco,pues te has quedado mirándome,muy quieto y callado...pero,de repente tus ojos cambian,ya no son tristes,aunque no puedo descrifrar lo que quieren decirme;y,mientras me encuentro embelesado en tu mirada,tu mano derecha acaricia mi mejilla y tu boca se curva en...una sonrisa?Estás...sonriéndome?

Y entonces,me hablas en un susurro:

-Realmente...necesitaba que me lo dijeras...era lo que necesitaba oír...-

Y así,mientras me encuentro sorprendido,tu rostro se acerca lentamente al mío,y...

_Todo, todo, todo, todo, _

_yo quiero contigo todo. _

_Poco, muy poco a poco, poco, _

_que venga la magia y estemos _

_solos, solos, solos, solos, _

_yo quiero contigo sólo, _

_solos rozándonos todo, sudando, cachondos, _

_volviéndonos locos, teniendo cachorros, _

_clavarnos los ojos, bebernos a morro. _

...me besas apasionadamente;eso me hace reaccionar finalmente,abrazándote posesivamente contra mi cuerpo.Nos separamos y nos miramos,te sonrío y me quito los guantes con la boca,tu te sonrojas al mirar mi gesto...adoro ver tu palidez teñida de carmín.Mis manos,ahora desnudas,acarician tu rostro y bajan a los cierres de tu capa,los cuales voy desabrochando poco a poco,disfrutando la sensación que me produce tu pecho al bajar y subir con tu respiración;la tela roja cae bajo tu peso...parece que estés sobre un lecho de sangre,ese pensamiento me hace sonreír.

Ahora te quito la chaqueta y mi mente piensa que con tantas hebillas has pretendido cerrar tu cuerpo para siempre,al menos simbólicamente...entonces mi corazón salta al darme cuenta que soy yo el que está abriendo esas cerraduras.Cuando te desabrocho la chaqueta,voy a quitarte los guantes antes de sacártela;el de la mano derecha es fácil y enseguida puedo ver tu mano,pálida como tu rostro;beso su palma y voy a por tu brazo izquierdo,pero cuando lo toco,das un pequeño brinco,como asustado...pero yo te sonrío para calmarte y voy tirando de él hasta que está fuera por completo;ahí veo esa preciosa mano,tan normal como la derecha,pero con un tacto gélido,de un color más azulado que el resto de tu cuerpo...no deberías esconder este tesoro,el cual beso,subiéndote la manga de la chaqueta para besar incluso tu antebrazo.

Vuelvo a mirarte,ahí está de nuevo ese precioso tono rosado en tu piel de porcelana;te quito la chaqueta y no puedo soportarlo,caigo de lleno en la tentación de lamer tu pecho al tenerlo justo enfrente mío;tú gimes un poco y me acaricias la cabeza suavemente,bajando tus manos por mi cabello hasta llegar a mis hombreras,las cuales vas bajando junto al resto de mi abrigo,dejando mi torso al descubierto;arañas ligeramente mi espalda,y acaricias el nacimiento de mi ala,eso hace que me de un escalofrío,y tu has debido notarlo,porque puedo ver como sonríes de nuevo.

Tus pantalones y tus botas ya no están apegados a tu cuerpo,sino justo a nuestro lado,al igual que mis cinturones y mi propio pantalón.Me pongo encima de ti y vuelvo a caer víctima de la magia de esos ojos rojos y esos labios azulados y entreabiertos,los cuales vuelvo a besar una y otra vez,metiendo mi lengua dentro de ella,extasiándome con su calidez;tu gimes de nuevo...como adoro ese sonido.

Tus manos,unidas por las muñecas,gracias a tu cinta roja,a mi espalda,me abrazan en un agarre del cual no puedo escapar;te sonrío...tu me correspondes la sonrisa...y entonces empieza todo.

Tu piel contra la mía,nuestros aromas entremezclándose con los de la noche,nuestros gemidos apagando el cantar de los grillos y hasta el de las olas del mar rompiendo contra los acantilados.El tiempo se detiene sólo por nosotros,nuestro amor se consume lentamente,nuestro placer es gritado a los cielos y no existe nada más que este lugar y tú bajo mi cuerpo.La luna de sangre encima de nuestras figuras es el único testigo.

Tu gemido final parece un aullido,que se acalla con mi beso profundo y nuestro abrazo se hace más brutal;nuestros cabellos se entrelazan en una curiosa mezcla de luz y oscuridad...y mi ala se despliega cubriéndonos a ambos de las curiosas miradas de los dioses.

_Vuela, vuela, vuela conmigo, _

_cuélate dentro dime "chico", _

_dame calor, sácame brillo, _

_hazme el amor en nuestro nido. _

Tus ojos rojizos se abren justo al romper el amanecer,estás tumbado sobre mi pecho y te acaricio el cabello,tus hilos de oscuridad se enredan entre mis dedos;me clavas tu mirada y yo te contraataco con mi sonrisa.

-Ohayou...has dormido bien?-te digo yo,y tu entreabres esos pecaminosos labios azulados,respondiéndome:

-He soñado contigo...estás a mi lado cuando duermo y al despertar...

Y yo riendo te contesto:

-Claro,porque quiero hasta tus sueños,de ti lo quiero absolutamente todo

Tu sonríes y te abrazas a mi,haciendo que tu capa,con la que te cubrí anoche al caer dormido,resbale hasta tu cadera.

-Aishiteru...angel...

Te abrazo contra mi cuerpo y mi ala se despliega sólo para atraerte más a mí.

-Watashi mou...Vincent...

**_Owari_**+

Kadaj,Yazoo y Loz se encontraban sentados en su ventana mirando el amanecer,los tres juntos,abrazados y desnudos.

-No deberíamos llamar a nuestros padres para desayunar?-preguntó Loz

-Nah,se han pasado la noche en el tejado "jugando",no creo que debamos molestarlos-le respondió Yazoo,sonriendo de forma significativa.

Kadaj suspiró y se levantó:

-Pues ellos se lo pierden.-

Y así los tres hermanos empezaron su día después de una noche tan apasionada como la de sus padres.

**_Real Owari_**+


End file.
